


Yomo x Kaneki x Uta drabbles

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy Fanfic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Yaoi, perhaps ooc.<br/>Rating: G / K + <br/>Summary: Small stories involving Yomoutakane trio. Will be slight , folks , i  promise. Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yomo x Kaneki x Uta drabbles

Narrator P.O.V.

Drabble 1 - Snore   
"Kaneki loved sleeping among his lovers. It was very comfortable to sleep tangled with those Ghouls. But not everything is perfect. There were some nights where Yomo snored. And he was snoring loudly. But then the Uta wore the kagunes to nudge his partner and make him stop snoring. Only this night, the situation was mad. Uta and Yomo were snoring too. It was hell. Poor Kaneki can not sleep. You can not wake up Yomo. He sleeps heavy. And Uta hates being woken in the night. Kaneki thought and thought. And he took a drastic solution. He took the sheet and pillow. And he went to sleep on the sofa. It is better to sleep alone, but quietly. The next morning, the Uta and Yomo gave lack of Kaneki. They found the boy asleep in the room, in the peace of Kami. The elder wanted to wake him. But Uta thought it best to leave the young man asleep for another hour. Later, when Kaneki awoke, his boyfriends asked why he had slept in the room. The younger replied: "You two did not stop snoring."

Drabble 2 - When work is excessive  
"Uta was an artist required. His fame as mask maker was great. His products have high quality. What earned him many customers. Both human and Ghouls. The busiest month was October. It was the month of Halloween. Many human customers came to the store ordering masks. Uta like when he has more customers because it makes more money. Only this month , he was working until much later than him should ; Uta just open the store ace 13 hours, so that he can sleep in the morning. Lately, he slept until noon. But it was not sufficient. Uta was tired. Before he broke once, Yomo and Kaneki convinced him to stop for two days. And with a full stop. Closed shop and no mess in masks. Uta had to agree. He really needs to rest. The artist has placed the following notice on the door of the store: "For health reasons, i will stay two days resting. Please be patient with the delivery. "The first day of rest, Uta slept almost the whole day. Already second day coincided with the day off from his lovers. Who gave him a very special treatment. Kaneki, who has learned how to cook human flesh, fried some steaks for the three eat together. Yomo prepared the best coffee he can. Uta received a relaxing massage through the loving hands of his two lovers. After a day of affection and relaxation, the mask maker felt a lot better to get back to work. But even so, he warned customers that would slow down not to get stressed. Most customers understand. But always has a stupid, uncomprehending client. These few have canceled orders. But this will not affect the Uta. It's even better than these idiots go away, that's what he thought the artist. "

Drabble 3 - Sick Day   
"If there's one thing Kaneki hates is getting sick. His half-human nature makes him to become ill. He hates being cold. But worse than getting sick, it is when his lovers are worried about him . Kaneki is further stressed. He does not like when people care too much about it. Kaneki have low self-esteem. Even though he has improved in recent times, he still feels inferior. Ken liked to drink tea when sickened. But now he has to settle for a cup of steaming coffee. Kaneki spent the day at home, resting. When night fell, Yomo came home. For variety, the older made a series of questions. The youngest preferred respond tersely. Kaneki not want to talk. Yomo understood the situation and was silent. But first he took Kaneki to the bathroom, so that took a shower together. Then the two were sleeping together. Later, when Uta came home from work, he saw the double sleeping so peacefully that had not the heart to wake them. The artist was bathing and soon after went to bed. Kaneki really could not complain about the cold. Because he was with a sheet, blanket and two warm Ghouls around him. As Ken was with a human flu, there was no risk that his lovers get sick. The next morning, the young man awoke better; while not feel completely safe to return to work. One more day and he could go back to: Re. He is sure that Touka-chan will be sympathetic to the situation. But while not back , better enjoy the rest. And the extra kisses. "

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews ? My first work from 2016 . I hope that you like it .


End file.
